


The girl of her dreams.

by digthewriter



Series: ART by DIG [45]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Ball gowns, Christmas Ball, Dancing, Digital Art, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Happy Ending, Love, Ministry Ball, Pining, Yule Ball, formal wear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21601843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: At the Ministry Christmas Ball, Ginny finally asks the girl of her dreams to a dance. Luna is more than happy to oblige.
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley
Series: ART by DIG [45]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1395439
Comments: 21
Kudos: 39
Collections: HP Holiday Mini Fest 2019





	The girl of her dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

* * *


End file.
